


Class Election

by Paraselene_Spear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraselene_Spear/pseuds/Paraselene_Spear
Summary: Seteth has requested that Byleth send in two representatives of the Blue Lions class to accompany him to a meeting for nobles and commoners that have any lingering concerns about the Officer's Academy before sending their children to the Garreg Mach. Byleth informs his students. His students decide who shall go.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Class Election

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to like this whole writing thing.

"I'm pretty sure this qualifies as abuse."

"Maybe if they were _human_, Sylvain. My target isn't one, therefore, my conscience is clear of sin."

Felix throws another right cross which Dimitri blocks with relative ease, but the impacts of the training gauntlets are starting to wear on him. Sylvain could only shrug as he returns to lazing around the training area.

During their last weekend venture that had the Blue Lion class eliminate bandits ravaging about near monastery grounds, Felix was uncharacteristically caught off guard by a bandit hiding in the bushes. Though unscathed, Felix was disarmed during the attack, and with the bandit seizing his opportunity, Felix resorted to grasping for a pair of iron gauntlets from a fallen bandit nearby. 

Felix had discovered that he had a knack for punching people, much to the chagrin of the bandit.

"While I'm glad you've discovered a new past time," Sylvain called out as Felix fired a straight left, "you and your highness have been going at it for nearly an hour. Isn't it high time for a break?"

Felix and Dimitri continued on as if intentionally ignoring Sylvain's complaints. The Gautier heir could only roll his eyes.

"At the very least, stop for Dedue's sake over here. He's about one more minute away from pouncing on you, Felix."

Dimitri's retainer stood outside of Felix and Dimitri's sparring area, stoic and alert, eyeing the Fraldarian for any slight excuse to restrain him for his highness' sake. He knew that the stubborn nature of both nobles could sometimes result in them getting carried away with their sparring sessions. Dimitri still feels embarrassment from breaking the training lance over Felix's back and injuring him, despite the clearly wounded swordsman suggesting that he hardly felt it.

"Sylvain's right, you two have done enough sparring for today. Take a break."

The four students turned their attention towards the source of the new voice. Their gazes fell upon Professor Byleth leaning against the wall near the entrance.

"Professor!" Dimitri exclaimed, though horribly out of breath. "What brings you here? How long have you been watching?"

"The past five minutes. I came to inform you that I'd require your presences shortly, but you seemed very engaged in your activities and didn't notice me stepping in. Make sure you all work on your battlefield awareness, please. Also, Felix, your right gauntlet is broken."

The students slightly averted the gazes, a bit embarrassed at their professor's sudden and blunt critique, while Felix threw off his broken gauntlet after examining it, irritated that the professor was right about something he had missed.

"I suppose we can finish for now. The boar's exhaustion isn't allowing him to give me a good fight anymore anyways."

"Oh, is that so?" Dimitri asked, looking genuinely surprised and innocent. "You seemed to be struggling to keep up as much as me near the end. You must've been feigning your fatigue to lower my guard. I'm impressed."

"_Shut it._ What's this about you needing us, professor?"

Byleth, who had long grown accustomed to the way Dimitri and Felix's exchanges worked, clarified. "I need you to find the rest of your classmates and meet me in the Blue Lions classroom. There is something I need to discuss with you all."

That caught the attention of the students present. This wasn't a normal occurrence.

"Have we done something wrong, professor?" The gentle Duscur giant could not help but ask.

"It's nothing like that," the professor reassured them. "But if you all don't get everyone to the classroom in ten minutes, then there will be an issue."

The three nobles did not waste any time leaving, with Dedue stalking closely behind their heels.

...

The Blue Lions sat among themselves, nervous murmurs filling in the air as they patiently awaited their professor's announcement, who sat at the front of desk glancing over some papers, seemingly oblivious to the tension in the room.

"Are you sure we aren't in trouble? Oh no, what if it's a surprise quiz? I haven't studied, I gave my notes to Ingrid! Oh gosh, is this about that last class training where I accidentally blew off the professor's pants with a wind spell? It was an accident! Is he going to publicly humiliate me too? Mercie, I'm too young to die!"

Mercedes calmly patted the back of her best friend suffering her breakdown as Sylvain whispered to Ashe about regretting skipping that training session.

"Don't worry Annie," Mercedes reassured. "I doubt the professor would call all of us just to humiliate you."

"Yeah," Sylvain added, "the professor's much more pragmatic. He'd probably just humiliate you in front of us without warning."

Mercedes gave Sylvain a disapproving look as Annette quietly panicked with much more fervor. Ingrid decided to use the moment to finally speak up as she cleared her throat.

"Professor, what is the reason for you calling all of us here? We don't want to rush you or anything, but this isn't a usual occurrence for us, so forgive us for being a little... antsy." Ingrid finished her point by glancing at Ashe's leg which seemed to be bouncing at an unnatural speed.

"Ah, forgive me. I called for this meeting because of Seteth." Some of Byleth's students gave him curious glances, urging him to go on. "Seteth has informed me of an event happening next week. He's requested that each professor of the three houses select two students from their respective classes to accompany him and represent each house and the Academy at a formal "soirée" of sorts, though it's much more public than the name implies."

Felix rolled his eyes. He spent the last 5 minutes running around just to find Annette stuck in a barrel for this? "Sounds like an unnecessary hassle. Was this really what you stopped our training for?" Ingrid went to slap Felix on the wrist, which Felix avoided.

"While it sounds... fun, I do have to wonder why some of us have to go. How does a party fit in with our studies and training?" Ashe's skepticism was met with several mutterings of agreement.

"It's less of a party and more of a 'meeting to inspire future generations of the Officer's Academy,' as Seteth put it. In essence, people, nobles and commoners, will be attending to ask you all anything and everything about your experiences you've had here so far. These people are using this event as a way to answer any lingering questions they may have before sending off their children here."

The class took a few moments to digest the information.

"...so, we're shilling," Sylvain said.

"Technically no, because, like I said, you're telling them about how _you've _felt about your experiences here. You can go and tell them that you've had an awful time and that future students should expect the worst for all that matters. Seteth, however, did, not so subtly, express that those that I select do have an affinity for the Officer's Academy."

"Well, I don't think that should be an issue," the Crown Prince of Faerghus stated. "I am confident that all of us have been fully enjoying our time here, especially learning under you, Professor. Wouldn't you all agree?" Dimitri was met with a chorus of positive reaffirmations, which may or may not have spurned a feeling of pride in Byleth. "Still, how do you intend to select on who shall be attending?"

"I've already made up my mind in selecting you, Dimitri. In fact, I'd be surprised if the other house leaders wouldn't be attending as well. Having all three future leaders of Fódlan in the same year isn't something that happens everyday apparently."

Dimitri straightened up. "I'll be sure to represent us well, professor! Still, what of the other?"

Byleth straightened up. "That's why I called you all in here. Truth be told, I don't really know who to select as the second representative. Considering you're all peers and have a certain intimacy with each other I don't have, I've decided that Dimitri can pick who can accompany him."

Dimitri eyes widened.

_Oh._

Felix gave a groan. "Spending all that time with the boar just to assuage the fears of some prissy nobles? No thanks." Despite his crude way of wording it, the other students couldn't help but think the same thing. A formal event spent just to talk to overbearing families and stuck up nobles? 

As Felix prepared to leave, Dedue inquired about an important detail. "Where is this event taking place, if I may ask?"

The professor put his finger to his chin, trying to recall the particular detail. "If I remember right, you'll all be traveling with Seteth to a certain restaurant a bit outside of the town near here. The one next to the arena if I'm not mistaken."

Everyone stilled at the mention of the details.

"Next to the arena... You don't mean the Fódlan Flower do you?!" Ingrid asked. The professor nodded in response.

_Oh_ _no_.

Ingrid's sudden revelation seemed be the catalyst that broke a dam holding back the enthusiasm and excitement that now swept over the rest of the class.

"No way, the Fódlan Flower?! I heard they serve some of the best food in the continent!" Annette seemed to bounce out of her seat as Mercedes eagerly continued.

"Oh I've heard the sweets and baked goods they serve there are absolutely divine! And they also have musicians there to play all throughout the day as you dine!"

"They say the chefs at the Fódlan Flower are second to none and some have the most unique methods of cooking their perfect dishes! What I wouldn't give to experience it," Ashe said, eyes glowing, with Dedue becoming much more eager at the prospect.

"They have a steak and seafood dish that's covered in their secret sauce that people have tried to replicate for ages to no avail! They say that the secret ingredients are some of the most exotic, rare ingredients in all the world, and it smells heavenly. Oh, I must taste it," Ingrid said to herself, hands clasped to her chest as she seemed to be quite literally salivating at the idea.

Byleth observed his students' new found energy. The Fódlan Flower. Huh. Considering his life as a mercenary, he's never had much time for luxuries so the existence of this restaurant was news to him. He probably should have opened up with this as he continued to see the stars dance in his students' eyes.

Dimitri, the only one who didn't seem swept up in the mayhem, tried to catch the attention of the professor amidst the chaos. "Uh, professor. How long will this event be?"

"It'll last about a good portion of the day, but it'll end sometime late afternoon. Seteth says all expenses will be paid for by the Church, and those who go will be free to roam around the town before they return at night. Granted, because of this, you'll be missing class that day, so I'll be sure to-"

Sylvain stopped listening at that point. He wrapped his arm around Felix. "So you're telling me we get to go to one of the best restaurants in Fódlan, for free, might I add, that will no doubt be filled with gorgeous noblewomen, we get to eat as much as we want, and _then_ we can spend the rest of the day slacking off? And all we have to do is answer some questions? Damn, I must be dreaming!"

Felix shrugged off Sylvain's arm, but he couldn't hide the slight excitement coming out of him too. "Appeasing to parents is something I could care less for, but the Fódlan Flower's food is supposedly unmatched. I can respect those who are masters of their craft. Not to mention that free time to go visit that arena? Hm..."

The excitement was reaching a fever pitch now. Unfortunately, one student couldn't bring himself to share in the excitement. He tried to look as small as possible. He was the one with the power of breaking his fellow classmates' hearts. He had hoped that he could escape before anyone could ask, but his fate was sealed. 

"Your highness, please let me go with you!"

The room came to a still as everyone looked towards Dimitri who was doing his best to hide his face under his cape.

Dimitri could only look towards the professor leaving the room, his eyes filled with a silent plea. 

_Help me._

The professor looked back at him.

"Tell me who's attending later. Have fun."

_ Curse you, _ _ professor_.

The door shut and the room was deathly quiet for a moment, all eyes on Dimitri. The prince wasn't one to back down from danger, but this, this was different. As he silently examined each of his classmates' faces, Dimitri suddenly realized the severity of the situation he was placed in. Several sets of eyes lasered in on him, as if expecting him to make a decision right then and there. Nobody moved.  


_Hm, _Dimitri thought, _no one has done anything yet. Maybe this won't be as bad as I_ _thought._

"Pick me, boar, or I'll stab you."

_Oh good lord_.

The room erupted. "Felix! You can't just threaten his highness like that!"

Dedue nodded his head. "I concur. Please refrain from threatening his highness again." Dedue turned to face Dimitri. "As your retainer, milord, I accept and would gladly accompany you on this excursion."

"Yea- wait! Hold, it! Who said anything about choosing you? Obviously it should be me," Ingrid challenged while seemingly sizing up Dedue.

"As the one closest to his highness and as his protector, I thought I would be the most simple choice for-"

"Yeah nuh uh, big guy, his highness hasn't said anything yet. And _closest?_ I don't want to put a damper on your ego, my friend, but his highness and I go way back. Isn't that right, Dimitri," Sylvain said, flashing Dimitri his brightest and most innocent smile.

Dimitri continued to be very fixated on the wrinkles in his trousers.

Annette spoke up with an angry pout on her face. "No fair! Just because you've known his highness longer doesn't mean anything!" Ashe and Mercedes fervently bobbed their heads in agreement. Annette returned to face Dimitri. "Your highness, as the one with the highest marks in the class, I feel that I would be a great candidate for you to choose."

Another attempt to sway the prince.

"Hold on Annie," Mercedes began, still bearing her soft smile, "you have the highest marks only in Reason and Black Magic. There's more to our grades than just that. As someone who has a more balanced distribution of good marks, I think I could better represent the class, wouldn't you say Dimitri?"

Dimitri looked at Mercedes and became acutely aware that her soft smile and eyes were now layered over a much more insidious undertone. He shivered.

Annette gasped. "Mercie! I can't believe you."

"Sorry Annie, but all's fair in love and war, yes?" Mercedes responded with a soft giggle.

Ashe, realizing that he was quickly losing this race by not speaking, was quick to follow up. "Your highness, sir, while there are many good reasons for any of us to be chosen, I believe I can bring a unique perspective with my experiences as a commoner and living under a noble. I'd be able to talk to anyone with a question, regardless of their lineage, and be able to help with any questions you get you might not be familiar with."

"Hm," Dimitri absentmindedly pondered, his gaze still fixed on a peculiar stain on his boot. "That's a good point."

The rest of the room turned towards Ashe, several fiery eyes locked on him.

Ashe seemed to be the only one that caught the prince's attention

That made him a threat.

Ashe shrank beneath the silent ire headed his way. "Or, you know, that's what I believe anyways! Haha... heh... uh."

Before anyone could jump on him, Dimitri clapped his hands. "Please, everyone, let's settle down. Let's all be reasonable, please."

The tension in the room lowered slightly as Ashe mouthed a silent thanks to the prince. Dimitri sighed.

_What am I to do? I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I do have to pick_ _someone_. _Still, I'm not sure myself on who should go._

A cough from Sylvain broke Dimitri out of his reverie. "So... your highness. Who's it going to be...

...and why is it me?"

Dimitri internally groaned, knowing Sylvain's comment was about to set off another storm.

"It is not you! His highness will be choosing me!" Ingrid emphasized her declaration by crossing her arms and standing taller.

"As I've said before, as your protector, milord, I think I-"

"Psh, protector _shmutector! _Pick me your highness, and I'll bake more of those sweet cakes I gave you that you loved," Annette bargained.

_I couldn't even taste them, _Dimitri recalled. _They were shaped like rabbits though, how could I not enjoy them?_

"Hey, I can cook for his highness as well," Ashe retorted. "I'll make you whatever you wish as long as you pick me!"

"Oh dear, so many pleas and promises. I suppose I can whip up one of my own recipes," Mercedes added, a finger to her lips as she began thinking of what to create.

"It doesn't matter, the animal's picking me whether he likes it or not."

"For the last time, he's picking me!"

"No, it's me!"

"It's me!"

"Well, actually I haven't picked anyone ye-"

Dimitri was cut off by the room exploding into another frenzy, classmates bickering and threatening all in one. Dimitri brought a hand to his face. He needed to come up with an idea, quick.

He could pick randomly, but then others would obviously feel cheated or claim bias. Maybe he could feign sickness and come up with a decision later? No, that would only be delaying the inevitable. What if he left the room right now and ran as far as he could? He could change his identity. Move to Brigid, maybe? He could ask Petra for asylum.

Dimitri watched as his classmates' bickering became increasingly more physical.

_Forgive me father, stepmother, Glenn... this is where I die._

As his classmates' arguing grew louder and louder, Dimitri decided to go with the first reasonable idea that didn't leave his brain within the the first few seconds.

"Quiet!" Dimitri roared. The Blue Lions froze at their leader's sudden cry. They turned their attention towards him as he began to speak. "Obviously I am at an impasse here. I do believe you're all great candidates and I'd be glad to take any of you along with me. Alas, the professor has made it clear only one other can come so I propose an idea. Each one of you, one by one will give their case as to why they should go to me, one more time, for everyone to hear. After that, we'll all take a vote on who they think deserves it, and the one with the most votes will accompany me."

The proposal hung in the air as the rest of the Blue Lions considered the idea.

"Excuse me, sir, but what's stopping us from just voting for ourselves," Ashe asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I will bring in a third party to ensure that no one casts in their own name. They'll check each person individually writing their vote before turning it in. This ensures no bias and that whoever gets the most votes truly earned it."

The idea became more appealing to those present.

"Well... I guess if it's like that, it doesn't seem too bad," Annette answered.

"I am not entirely opposed to the idea I suppose," Ingrid conceded with Sylvain giving a half-hearted shrug before agreeing as well.

Before long, everyone had agreed to the proposal. Dimitri let loose a sigh of relief. His demise has been delayed.

"Very well, then. Let's me find someone and we'll begin.

...

A lone chair stood in front of the professor's desk, where Dimitri sat. The rest of the Blue Lions filled in the seats of the rest of the room, awaiting who would go first. Marianne sat as far back as she could reach behind Dimitri, appearing as if she would rather be anywhere else but here.

"Tell me why you chose her again," Felix drawled, looking past Dimitri to observe Marianne. She did her best to shield herself behind Dimitri and the desk.

"Marianne here is a very kind person who seems very capable of being impartial for our purposes here and I trust her very much. Her presence can also hopefully deter any of you from doing anything unsightly due to her close relationship with the Goddess."

The rest of the class could only look at Dimitri with puzzling gazes as Marianne tried to hide her furious blush and embarrassment.

"I was also the closest to the room," she added.

"She was also closest to the room," Dimitri repeated.

"Good enough for me," Felix said as he rose from his chair and walked towards the front of the room. He situated himself in the chair in front of Dimitri and stared the prince in the eyes. Dimitri waited for Felix's case as to why he deserved to attend the event with Dimitri.

Felix continued to stare.

"Felix... the point of this idea is for you to explain why you should go," the prince said.

"The only point that matters is the one I'll pierce you with if you don't choose me, boar."

A quiet "_oh my" _escaped Marianne as Dimitri and Felix continued their staring contest.

Dimitri gave Felix one more look before nodding his head. "Very well then. Next."

Felix returned to his previous seat. Annette nervously whispered to Mercedes, asking if that will work, as Dedue rose from his seat and made his way to the front. Marianne slowly scooted her seat close to Dimitri and whispered to him. "Is...is he actually going to stab you... or...?"

"No. He won't. Maybe. Possibly."

Marianne clasped her hands in prayer, as Dedue appeared before Dimitri. He gave a quick bow.

"Your highness." Dedue was nothing if not loyal and formal to him, if not to a fault much to Dimitri's dismay. "I implore you and everyone else here to consider choosing me to accompany you."

"And why is that," Dimitri egged him on, already knowing the answer.

"Because wherever you go, I will go, milord. Where you walk, I shall follow behind. I have already promised you that I will give my life to protect you, and being with you at all times is integral to that promise."

The atmosphere of the room shifted suddenly. Dedue's earnestness and seriousness of topic had changed the mood of the entire event.

"Also I would very much like to try their take on the King of Beasts Steak. I hear they make the most tender Duscur bear, and I'm curious to see for myself."

And the mood shifted back. Dimitri tried to suppress an oncoming migraine. He was only through with two people.

"Thank you, Dedue. If that's all, the next person can come forward."

Dedue bowed one more time before returning to his seat. Dimitri awaited the next Blue Lion to come before him.

"He's nice," Marianne commented to Dimitri. "...and tall."

Dimitri gave a half chuckle and hum of agreement as Annette bounded towards the front of the room. Her enthusiasm was always present when it arose, Dimitri could give her that. Annette sat in the chair, tried to make herself comfortable a few times, but decided that she was too hyped up to be sitting still as she stood up again.

"Alright, your highness, I'm ready! I have a lot of reasons as to why I should be chosen to go! So much that I actually wrote them down to keep track of it all." Annette subsequently pulled out a roll of paper from her pocket. Dimitri watched as Annette unfurled it. And unfurled it. And unfurled it.

_Heavens above, have mercy_.

The end of the sheet of paper ended at Annette's feet, and everyone in the room silently thanked the Goddess that Annette was as short as she was.

"Okay! Reason number one! I'm a hard worker and very dedicated! Number two, I'm very determined to complete any task."

"That's the same thing," Felix called from the back.

"Shut it, Felix. Number three, my grades are in tip top shape so I can afford to skip a day of class. Number four, my cardio is great, so I can keep up with a whole bunch of worried parents and what have you for as long as need be. Number five-"

This is it. This is the day Dimitri perishes.

Dimitri interrupted her. "Uh, forgive me Annette, but how many more of these are there?"

Annette scrolled down the seemingly endless sheet of paper before finally reaching the bottom. "163 your highness!"

He didn't know who, but Dimitri heard someone in the back mutter a curse. Actually, who was he kidding, it was Felix.

"While I don't doubt the... validity of all these reasons, I do think I only need to hear one more. So everyone gets a chance to speak, yes?"

Annette frowned. "Are you sure? Numbers 143 and a half to 156 are really great!"

"And a half? What are you- er, yes, just one more. Please."

Annette gave a hum before returning her eyes to her list, looking for the one bullet point that would save her, before settling on one. "Reason 161. The Flower serves a certain pastry that I remember my parents loving when I was young. I think it's exclusive to that restaurant only. I'd like to bring some back and give one to my fa-" Annette caught herself. "...to someone here at the monastery who would greatly appreciate them. Or, at least, I hope."

Annette gazed down at the floor, seemingly struggling with her internal thoughts, before slapping her cheeks and putting on another smile. She spoke with her renewed, cheery tone. "That's all your highness!"

Annette bounded back to her seat next to Mercedes, who patted Annette on the back. Dimitri had an idea to who Annette was speaking of. Perhaps if she doesn't go, he could at least bring some of those pastries back for her.

Dimitri was brought back to the task at hand as Mercedes sat before him.

"Hello, your highness. And you too Marianne!"

Marianne jumped in her seat at the sudden call of her name, but found herself reluctantly waving back at Mercedes.

"I don't really have a striking message as to why I deserve to go more than the others," Mercedes admitted. "But, if my memory serves correct, I believe I have attended one of these events before I arrived at the Academy myself."

"Oh?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow, along with the others. They've never heard of this.

"Oh, it was nothing as extravagant as what this event seems to be," Mercedes clarified. "In fact, it was more practical than luxurious. Many of us were simply gathered in a large waiting area with Church Officials and professors from Garreg Mach present to answer any questions. It was rather drab in all honesty. The point I'm making is that going to that event didn't really make the Officer's Academy as appealing as it sounded to be. In fact, it made me rather nervous. Everything sounded so strict and rigorous. But now that I've spent time here, I see that that's not all there is to it. I've made so many new friends and learned so much more than I think I will anywhere else, and we've only been here a short while! I'd like to go with you to assure those apprehensive parents and future students that there's more to the Academy than rigorous training and a life of woe. I want to make future students feel comfortable going into a new part of their lives, something I wish I had before. That's all!"

_Just like Mercedes to use an opportunity to help those in need, _Dimitri thought.

Mercedes gave a slight bow. Marianne gave a short applause before realizing she was the only one participating and hid herself behind Dimitri once more.

"Thank you, Mercedes. Who is next?"

No sooner after he had finished asking did Ingrid rise and walk towards the front of the classroom.

"Your highness. Thank you for giving me an opportunity to reason with you and the others, hopefully."

Dimitri felt a small smile tug the corner of his lips. Ingrid's seriousness was always endearing in its own way. "Your welcome, Ingrid, but please, don't worry about the formalities. Just speak your mind to us, that's all."

Ingrid's face took on a red hue as she recovered. "Yes, of course. I would very much like to attend this event with you for many reasons. First, while many of us are obviously enticed by the food or the free time, we are there to speak to people about their concerns of the Officer's Academy, and I will be totally dedicated to the task at hand. Second, it's no secret that I... enjoy a good meal, and we've all heard the legendary dishes that the Flower has to offer. Despite coming from nobility, myself, Galatea's funds are not bountiful as you know, so I don't think I'd ever get an opportunity like this again. I understand if I'm not chosen, but I do really hope I get the chance to do so!"

Dimitri nodded along to Ingrid's case, acknowledging her family's financial situation. He took a moment to let Ingrid's words stew in his mind.

"Is that it?" Sylvain asked from the back. Ingrid shot him a frozen glare.

"Hey, hey, I was just asking! You were standing there for a while and no one was saying anything."

At the mention of this, Ingrid bowed once more to Dimitri who he gave a short nod to, signalling Ingrid to return to her seat. Sylvain, in turn, walked to the front, earning himself a short elbow to the ribs from the passing Ingrid before settling in the chair in front of the blond prince.

Sylvain cleared his throat. Dramatically.

"So, your highness. Dimitri. Crown Prince of Faerghus. The Holy Kingdom's future. My best friend! The greatest-"

"Get on with it Sylvain." Sylvain's demeanor had unfortunately brought Dimitri's retreating migraine back to the forefront of his brain. Sylvain continued.

"Yes, right. Well, as you know, I would very much like to attend this soiree with you. And who wouldn't? Amazing food, beautiful place, beautiful _girls,"_ Sylvain emphasized, causing Dimitri to roll his eyes. "But seriously. I don't have a heartfelt message to tug at your heartstrings with or anything to appeal to your pathos. The most I can do is be honest. I want to go because it sounds like a good time. Overbearing parents and duties asides, free food and free time is all anyone can ask for. Spending it with some good friends of mine just makes the deal sweeter. Besides, I've skipped a couple lectures, so one more wouldn't hurt, right? That's all I have to say."

Sylvain turned around and gave a rather exagerrated bow to the rest of the class, earning himself a few eye rolls, and did the same to Dimitri while shooting Marianne a wink, which earned him a stern look from the prince. Marianne hid her face in her hands.

As Sylvain sat down, Dimitri checked once over. "I believe that just leaves Ashe left, yes?"

At this, Ashe stood from his seat and walked rather meekly to the front. It seems his past appeal to the prince was not forgotten as Ashe felt eyes bore into the back of his head.

By the end, he tried not to stumble his way into seating himself in front of Dimitri. He let out a few nervous coughs before he started.

"Yes, well, your highness, as I have, uh, previously stated..." Ashe stuttered out, still feeling the effects of his classmates' wrath. "I believe that my strife- er, life experiences may benefit you greatly at... at the..."

Ashe couldn't help but gulp and turn around. He was met with the faces of angry demons masquerading as his friends and their "friendly" faces. And Dedue. Dedue always looked like that.

Ashe struggled to return to the task at hand. "Ah, forgive me your heinie- YOUR HIGHNESS, I mean, your highness! I apologize, that was just a slip of the tongue, I swear! I would never imply-"

Dimitri couldn't see the poor boy suffer anymore.

"It's okay Ashe, I think your previous explanation was well enough. And I think everyone else thinks so too. You can sit."

Ashe squeaked out what Dimitri assumed was a thank you before he rushed back to his seat, gaze kept down to avoid his classmates' faces. Marianne asked Dimitri if she missed something. Dimitri assured her that everything was fine.

...

"Alright everyone," Dimitri called out as Marianne finished distributing the slips of paper. "You've all heard each other out. I hope you can all respect the decision of who is chosen in the end." He received several nods. "Very well. Each one of you, come to the front with your ballot and show it to Marianne before placing it in this box. When we're done, we shall decide our second representative."

There was a still energy that permeated the room as everyone scribbled down their desired candidate. One by one, each Blue Lion moved to the front of the classroom to turn in their vote, double checked by Marianne.

Felix showed his slip to Marianne.

"...Erm. Felix. You can't write your own name. That's... that's against the rules."

Everyone stared at Felix as he gave an annoyed huff and scribbled over his own name and wrote a new one. He showed it to Marianne once more.

"...Felix. Spelling your name differently isn't allowed either."

"That wasn't in the rules."

"Uh...ye- yes, but!-"

"Therefore, it counts."

Dimitri intervened before Marianne spontaneously combusted.

"_Please_ don't take up everyone else's time, Felix."

With the prince's plea, Felix reluctantly obliged, resulting in the final ballot being turned in.

"Thank you all for participating," Dimitri announced, speaking with his voice he used when assuming his princely persona. "I'm glad that we were all able to sort this out democratically and without any puncture wounds." Dimitri words caused the class to applaud.

"I have to admit, I do feel a lot better about who'll be chosen through this method," Annette said.

"I'm glad you all agree. Well, then!" Dimitri turned towards Marianne who had been tasked with counting the ballots. "Marianne, may you tell me the results?"

When nothing happened, Dimitri looked again towards Marianne who seemed to be struggling to count the slips of paper in her hand.

"Mmm.. no, no, this... hmmm..." Marianne seemingly double checked the slips once then twice and again.

"Is... everything alright Marianne?" Dimitri asked, concerned. Marianne shuffled towards Dimitri and whispered something in his ear. Dimitri paled.

"That's... you're joking, right?" Dimitri could only helplessly gaze at Marianne, who could only offer him a prayer to the Goddess. Dimitri took the box of votes and counted them himself before resigning to his fate.

"Uh... your highness," Ashe asked. "What's going on?"

Dimitri placed his head upon the desk, muttering something about curses and forgiveness.

_How could this happen? Was I doomed from the beginning? Is this truly my destiny?_

Marianne spoke up for him. "It seems that... it seems that you all voted for each other."

...

"I mean... yeah? Wasn't that the point?" Sylvain questioned.

"Well, yes, but I mean- You all received one vote. You all tied."

A chorus of _WHATS_ rang through the room.

"What do you mean we all tied?!" Ingrid cried.

"How does that even happen," Annette said, her hands waving in the air erratically. "I mean, who the heck would vote for Felix at the very least?!"

Sylvain piped up. "Oh that was me. I thought it was funny. I didn't think it'd result in this though. My bad."

Ingrid slap Sylvain on the arm. "You numbskull! Look what you've done!" Ingrid and the others grumbled. "And to think I wasted my vote on you."

That caused a pause. Sylvain gave her a look of amusement and shock. "Wait, why the hell would you vote for me?"

Ingrid blushed as she saw everyone eye her questioningly. "I appreciated the honesty, okay! Goddess knows you're all false flattery, hearing something earnest come out of your mouth shocked me enough to vote. Obviously a mistake." Sylvain let out a short "_aww_" before Ingrid advanced to quickly shut him up. Annette continued to calculate the votes in her head.

"Well, I know Mercie and I voted for each other," Annette said as Mercedes nodded in confirmation. Annette turned towards Felix. "You sure took a long time. Who did you vote for?"

Felix leaned against the wall, examining his nails, oblivious to the rising energy in the room. "I decided between Sylvain and Ingrid. To choose, I wondered which one of them would win in a duel to the death. So I voted for Ingrid."

Sylvain could barely express his hurt feelings before Annette continued. "I guess that means Ashe and Dedue voted for each other?" She looked at the two of them for answers.

"Ah, well, I voted for Dedue because he and I have an appreciation for cooking. I thought he would like it," Ashe reasoned.

"I voted for Ashe for a similar reason. Also, I felt bad that Ashe almost tripped on his way to the seat."

"Didn't have to clarify that last part," Ashe quietly muttered, his face turning red.

There was a moment of pause as the answers were revealed. The absurdity of the circumstances all gave them cause to think.

Then the chaos erupted in full force.

...

Marianne went to sit next to Dimitri, the defeated prince not having lifted his head from the desk. "Um... Dimitri? What're you to do?"

A bookshelf was knocked down by Dedue, who had used it for cover from Mercedes' fire spells.

"_I shall sit here_," Dimitri quietly croaked out, "_and await the Goddess for her to take me._"

As the arguments continued to raise in intensity, with Ashe standing atop of a table, holding a chair to ward off Ingrid, Marianne leaned against Dimitri and rubbed his back. "I shall await her with you, my friend."

...

Byleth stood outside the door of his classroom hearing what could only be described as the rapture taking place amongst his students. Seteth passed by.

"Ah, professor," Seteth stopped to chat. "Have you decided on who shall be accompanying the other houses and I to the Fódlan Flower?"

Seteth recoiled as a loud crash boomed from behind the closed Blue Lions' classroom door.

_"I'll strangle you Felix!" _Annette, who Byleth assumed, yelled out.

A sword could be heard being pulled out of its scabbard.

_"You can't even reach my neck!"_

_"I won't need to when I separate it from your body!"_

The sound of wind magic and the yells of students followed suit. Byleth was surprised to hear weeping from Marianne over the bedlam. He was even more surprised to hear Dimitri's cries as well.

Byleth turned towards a mortified Seteth.

"I'll get back to you about it tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> As if you all wouldn't kill each other for food.


End file.
